Kitty
About Kitty (the one and only cat!) This is about Kitty, THE POTCO PLAYER NOT THE ACTUAL PERSON Early Life Kitty was born in Padres Del Fuego in a small tumbledown shack. Her mother's name was Eliza Bilgeratte, and her father's name was Marc Dragonfire. She had a sister named Kat, but she was a prim and dainty lady who hated her own family because they all were pirates. She had three brothers... William Bligerat, Ginn, and Rummy. Kitty was a real little swashbuckler, even as a very young girl, but Kat was a lady who acted like she knew it. When the girls hit the age of 16, Kat wandered off to a more dignified and respectful life. Whereas Kitty ran off to gamble with the rough males in bar fights, and to sink down the enemies. She got a little bored of this after a while, so she made a guild called Miners Co. and there she set up little gangs of pirates who loved doing quests. She unlocked grenades and dagger, ect. and was pretty happy until she became dissatisfied with her own notoriety and left that guild for one called Superb Pirates. They didn't do much in that guild either, so she left and for a while wandered around without any guild. She sunk ships solo and fought invasions on quiet servers because she didn't exactly apperciate social life... untill she joined Skull's Marines. She was sure that was the best decision, because the people there loved talking and they taught her how to be a more outgoing person. Sadly, she left that guild in hope to join another guild, because the people there were all unlimited access and they liked causing trouble round' the place. They weren't a famous guild at all, and they certainly weren't full. Nobody really looked nicely upon one another...And they didn't let her in. Sad good - bye to Skull's Marines She didn't feel like she deserved to go back to Skull's Marines now, and so now to pass time she practiced destroying Navy and EITC swine. She loved doing that, and she relished destroying the undead, but her particular favorites were undead bosses, especially General Sandspine. Her favourite weapons were swords, and once she found a Monkey Broadsword in a loot pouch. She loved that sword because it reminded her of an old friend who named his pirate, 'The Monkey'. And it had a specially unique attack that came only with that sword. She had great fun with that. Welcome back, Kitty! And yet soon enough a friend helped her get back into Skull's Marines. They all were glad to have her back, and she realised that good friends were more valuable then the biggest fanciest guild in the caribbean! The Monkey Broadsword She took up a new liking... fishing. She rose steadily through the ranks until she got enough level to buy a master fishing rod. She was so excited, and yet when she ran off to the fishmaster he patiently told her that it cost 10,000 gold. This was a problem. Kitty only had 2,510 gold. So she tried hard. She fished madly, destoryed every enemy in sight, redeemed codes, sold things... She sold a lot of things. After a session with her guild in killing General Darkhart, she finally earned enough to almost be able to buy the rod. She just needed 25 more gold. Aha. Her precious Monkey broadsword was worth 25 gold. But... sell her Monkey broadsword, with the monkey panic attack?? No! She couldn't... But the more the thought tormented her, she finally couldn't stand it. She sold it to Lucinda, who gladly took it, and went to fish the sharks. She later regretted this decision, and when she saw her old friend 'The Monkey' she told him everything. In the end he just laughed, told her where it was most often dropped in loot, and told her that one day she would get caught into her own web of innocence. Funny that, Kitty thought, because thats what almost everybody else she knew told her! Love and Friends She married several pirate men, but left each one of them. One of them died. (Oi ,u left me (captain swash) (reply from Kitty: I never said it was you that died. I was talking about John Stormwash. He was the 2nd out of 8 husbands including you. You were the fifth. Anyhow, back to my story now.) She stuck to being alone after that, and got on just fine. (I meant that. FINE.) She had made lots and lots of friends to help her out. Some of her best friends: Emily Sunfury, Eliza Nancy, Rosetta, Raven, Kat (not her sister), Lola Bluecove, Quinn, Liz Badbat and Charlotte. The Bar Fight! It was a perfectly delicious day to be a pirate. Sun rained down on the Port Royal dock. Kitty smiled, sitting on a crate, sighing and idly checking her nails. Suddenly she heard a noise of smashing glass and angry shouts. 'Hmm, coming from around Rowdy Rooster. The lads must have been drinking again'. she thought. 'Oh well, I think I'll go check it out'. Her curiosity was even more aroused when she heard people dancing jigs on emptied barrels. Kitty jumped and squealed as she felt liquid seeping through the soles of her boots. She looked down to see a narrow river of rum flowing down the ground. It was leaking out of broken barrels! She followed the stream, sighing wistfully as she thought of a good tank of strong rum, until she came upon two people. One was a tall, heavily built man with muscles like a horse, wearing a long grey coat and a black hat. He was glaring at a tall, thin man with a black mowhawk and a gold earring in one ear, who was grinning cheekily at the large man. 'Oh, Victor!' cried Kitty with a reproachfully nervous glance at the other pirate. 'So that's the lad's name, is it? Well ye had better get yer little friend on done with, mate, he's been causing trouble in our bar. Fighting a man over a bottle of spirits, and a little rum, and I wouldn't have it seeing as he's obviously already had his good half!' Kitty snorted in reply. 'Him, a friend! Indeed!' she growled. Victor suddenly and took a swing at the heavy man. His fist hit his chest but obviously it didn't bother the huge fellow. That's when Victor chose to run. The big man shook his head at Kitty. 'I've been having trouble with him in the past' Kitty confessed, eyeing the man up and down, as Victor stumbled drunkenly past Navy guards, who snatched him up and threw him in jail. 'Well, that's not surprising. Now, ye'd better get yer pretty self away from the likes of ere'. This be no place for a lady'. replied the big man, gesturing around. Kitty frowned ferociously at him. 'I ain't no lady, I'm a pirate' she hissed, but she took his word and walked off, though careful enough to avoid the Navy guards. Who is Victor? Well, there was a man named Victor the Vicious. He wasn't a very dangerous man at all but he was very, very annoying. He harrassed everyone and everything he could and he drank alcohol non-stop. The Navy and EITC have been after him for a while. He was never trusted to be put in a crew because everyone knew he would cut the ropes or snap off a handle from the captain's steering wheel or upset the barrels of water. Kitty knew, she had been through quite enough of his mishevious habits aboard her ship. Once while repairing a ship he 'accidently' dropped his hammer on one of the crew mate's foot! The poor fellow screamed in pain, and that was the last time Victor made him, thankfully. He once broke into a shelf on Port Royal where he stole a vetera's bayonet. To get him back, they flung him in jail but he soon scampered out. If any pirate in the Caribbean has experienced an encounter with Victor, they would know what Kitty felt! The Invasion Kitty partook in many invasions, but none quite like the one that happened in Padres on that terrible night... It started off as a bleak, boring, rainy day for most of the caribbean, thought the lava on Padres mountain stayed hot and intact. Kitty was visiting her old home. She was half a hillside's way from Romany Bev, who was brewing stew that smelled lovely. She decided to go over and have a little chat. When she came nearer, she saw that Romany Bev had a very disturbed expression. 'What's up?' Kitty chattered merrily, sniffing the savoury air. Romany leaned over and hissed a word in her ear. 'Invasion!' Quickly the news was spread, and Kitty took to the frontlines, organizing troups into positions. 'We'll be ready!' they told her. 'This will be easy' thought Kitty, handing over her Monkey Broadsword to a professional sword-maker from her crew to examine it. But easy is easier said then done. And when Jolly's ship appeared, and they all attacked, they all soon found out that Jolly had brought re-enforcements... 'They've brought theirs - bring out our enforcements!' shouted Kitty. However, it took such a long time to gather up the enforcers that by the time they were all set the undead had raided the town, burning down buldings, tipping gypsy caravans onto their sides and chopping down fences that prevented people from falling into the lava. Many people lay unconsious, dying or dead in the village. Kitty herself was staggering around, badly wounded. She ran around, shocked at what she saw. Many old friends lay unconsious. Gathering her strength, she pulled out her tonics to revive them. But there was one person who she could not revive. Kat Dragonfire lay dead. Kat, Kitty's sister, who didn't even like her. Dead. Yes, she did like her. When Kitty looked at her sister, suddenly memories flooded into her head. Memories she never seen before. Way way way back, when she was just a baby. Kat was there, smiling, and helping her eat her breakfast. She was playing with her and their simple wodden dolls, brushing Kitty's hair, tying her sash. And she would never move again now. Kitty felt like bursting into tears. She started running, far away from Kat, and stood before her shack, mouth open. The rest of her family lay also dead, and her house was burned to ashes. Kitty fell to the ground, weak and sick, and wept till she closed her eyes and nothing was said or done for a long, long time. Rescued. A man named William found her, took her away and he used his healing potion to restore her health. 'That was a nasty wound!' he told her. 'Yer lucky it was me who found ye and not one of them undead scallywags! Those thugs! Brutes! Traitors! Who knows what they would have done to ye!' he spat out the words angrily. Kitty blinked. Obviously something similar happened to him. 'I wish Jolly Roger had a heart' Kitty sad, with a hint of a sob. 'Then he would take sympathy on us people who lost our families.' 'Aye, lassie, aye.' he told her sadly, and sent her back to bed to rest. The next morning Kitty awoke, refreshed and renewed. She was offered breakfast by William, and then she decided to set off on her journey. 'Thank you William, I do hope I see you again!' she called, waving her hand. 'That's no problem' he smiled, 'Though I don't think we'll meet again. Take care, lassie.' And he turned around, and closed the door. And Kitty never saw William again. Kitty's Christmas There is never a better season then the season to be jolly, is there? Well, it was indeed a jolly seaosn for Kitty. She found the snowmen quite hilarious, as did most other pirates! Every island was strewn with decorations of plant life in all sorts. But the best part was the great present she recived from a friend she lost a long time ago. Here is the story, told in Kitty's own words.. It was a tranquil day in the Caribbean. Everything seemed to be full of cheer for the good time of the year. Fireworks banged all over the place, and even the grumpy Navy jail guards were laughing and grinning. The hordes of undead seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. There were no gravediggers stalking pirates, and the caves were quiet and unactive. Perhaps ''even ol' Jolly Roger was taking a month or so off!'' I was brewing potions at a snowy white table by a gypsy caravan. I complimented her on the new coat of paint added to her potions table. She smiled, humming 'Jingle Bells' as she tasted her stew. I looked up breifly to glance at the man brewing potions next to me. He had a sad, sad expression on his face. That face looked familiar. I suddenly regognised him as my father, which I hadn't seen in quite a few years! ''' I whispered his name in shock. He turned to me, not surprised at all. 'Kitty' he said, looking very serious. 'Father! Oh father, what are you doing here? I thought you were lost in the invasion, where's mother?' I cried.'I survied the invasion but your mother didn't, and your sister Kat..' he said sadly. 'I know. I was there. This man rescued me, but I can't believe you are safe!' I told him. 'What happened? Please tell me!' I said 'Well..' he began. 'I wasn't safe at first. Jolly's army ran wild amock, burning down everything they could and crushing those in their paths beneath their bony feet. I was running too, looking for my family, but I only saw you alive. I was captured by Jolly and stolen away on a ship. They questioned me but I wouldn't answer, so they tortured me but I refused to breathe a word about the whereabouts of Jack Sparrow. They kept on tormenting me, until at last I thought of a plan. I took them all out to King's Arm - letting them think thats where Jack Sparrow was - and as they searched I quietly slipped away. I hope never to encounter one undead scab again, my soul wouldn't take it.' I sadly hugged my father and he hugged me back. 'I'd like you to have my ship, Kitty. It's the only thing I can think of to give you. Happy Christmas.' I was so shocked that I couldn't say a word, and during my stumped surprise he managed to walk away, smiling gratefully. I saw him once again in Faithful Bride, talking to Sparrow. I think the best present anyone could have given me was the knowing that some of my family remained! A Happy Ending So afterwards Kitty left Padres, she got a home in Tortuga, not wanting to go back to that ruined place. All that mattered now was that Jolly Roger had lost again, and Padres was not under his control. She found new life in Tortuga. And although she lost many friends, she also gained many. She learned many things through her pirate's life. She did quests, levelled up, and she became a well known buccaneer! And she still lives happily ever after! My ships * Shadow Dancer (Frigate) * Black Rose (War Sloop) * Tide Raven (Sloop) * Fishing Boat (you've guessed it...sloop) Category:Pirates Category:Fan Stories